Historically, IV poles and stands are independent apparatus and are positioned beside a bed or litter. Improvements then were made so that the IV pole could be mounted to the bed or litter. To improve storage and transportation, the poles were made to telescope thereby allowing a shorter apparatus for storage and transportation that can be extended to its full length when used to hold an IV bag.
The hooks at the top of the pole generally radiate away from the pole and when stored or transported, can snag clothing or otherwise interfere with the treatment of the injured patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,746 describes an IV pole pivotally connected to a stretcher having an extendable pole and an IV hook. The hook, however, can be exposed and interfere with the treatment of the patient when the IV pole is in a stored position. United States Patent Application Publication 2002/0011543 also shows a pole pivotally connected to a side rail of an emergency stretcher, but includes an extended portion that can, again, snag clothing, IV lines, tubes and other items, and interfere with treating the patient as shown in FIG. 8.
Other attempts to provide an IV pole with a stretcher include United States Patent Application Publication 2010/0146702 which describes a clamp apparatus for securing the pole to the stretcher. This design is overly complex and includes multiple points that could snag clothing and the like. Further, the clamp apparatus itself is prone to being misplaced and therefore preventing the IV pole from being attached to the stretcher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,184 further illustrates the disadvantages of using an independent clamp to secure an IV pole to a stretcher as this apparatus is also easily prone to being misplaced. U.S. Pat. No. 7,412,735 illustrates a complex patient support apparatus having openings in end portions for receiving an IV pole. However, the positioning of the IV pole requires that the bag hang at the head or foot of the patient resulting in IV lines longer than necessary, lines that can be snagged, and a greater distance between the IV bag (and needed fluid) and the patient.
There have also been attempts to make an IV pole that is designed for battlefield use. United States Patent Application Publication 2010/0230558 is directed to a pole for supporting an intravenous bag for use in the field on uneven or soft terrain. The pole has a pointed tip which may be pressed into soft ground, mud, tundra or ice. This application discloses an IV pole having a bag support member, a pole and a pole support member with a pointed tip. In use, the bag support member is attached to the upper end of the pole, the pole support member is attached to the lower end of the pole and the pole is held erect by pushing the pointed tip into the terrain. This design, results in the IV pole being stored separately from the litter. It would be advantageous for the IV pole to be stored with the litter rather than as a separate item so that the IV pole is less apt to be misplaced thereby depriving the treating individual of medical equipment needed for the patient.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an IV pole that can be stored integrally with a litter while being easy to deploy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an IV pole that can be easily attached to a litter in a position in near proximity to the IV insertion point which can be the hand, arm or even for central IV lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an IV pole that reduces or eliminates the risk of snagging when stored or deployed.